Dare You
by Bad.Touch.Trio.Love
Summary: What happens when you get three bored men on a saturday morning? Nothing good, especially when these men are the BTT, Bad Touch Trio. What comes out of this? Truth or dare. And How did Germany get sucked into this? Never play truth or dare with the BTT. Shit happens. Rated M for FrancexPrussiaxSpain Threesome. Yummy yaoi. Smut.


**Please forgive. Not only is this the first fanfiction I've ever written, It is also the first sex scene I've ever wirtten. I really don't know why I choose a threesome for the first time but... oh well... Will you tell me what I can work on? Grammar, spelling, detail? **

**The pairings are: **

**FrancexPrussiaxSpain  
Dirty GerIta  
Mentioned PruCan, AmeCan, RusCan, FrUK, Spamano**

**Anyway... Rated M for a reason, If I really have to tell you that. XD **

"We're bored~!"

The words rang through the empty air for the fourth time in at least ten minutes. This time it was spoken in unison by a man with blonde, wavy hair, and a man with short, dark brown hair. Again, it was met by a sleepy grunt from the third man, who simply rolled over and ignored the other two.

"Prussia! It's your house! Entertain us!" The younger man, with darker hair and skin spoke. He had a prominent Spanish accent.

"Technically, it is West's." The man – Prussia – spoke with a heavy German accent. Out of the three men, he was the only one not completely dressed, and if he had the way, it would stay that way.

"Whatever," The blonde said, shrugging carelessly. "The point is we're bored. And you are our host."

"Well than stop dropping in unexpectedly," The man sighed, and sat up, glaring at the other two. The younger just smiled sheepishly. The older didn't seem to care. "So what do you want to do?"

The nations smirked at their small victory.

"Truth or Dare." The Spanish boy instantly suggested.

"No way! No way in hell, Spain!" The blonde man looked slightly panicked.

"Why not, France?" Spain pouted slightly sticking out his bottom lip.

"Last time I played it with you two, Angleterre wouldn't speak to me for a week!" France huffed indignantly.

"You did fuck him in a closet at the world meeting…" Prussia said. France narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

"You dared me to! It was that or have my hair sheared off!" France sighed dramatically. Prussia rolled his eyes.

"So you're saying you didn't enjoy it?" Prussia smirked. "It's not like you guys don't fuck every other week."

A small blush managed to color France's cheeks. "Well, Wales, Scotland, Ireland and Wales don't walk in on me screwing their little brother every other week either."

Prussia and Spain bother burst into laughter, ignoring France's angry insults. "So you admit it! I can't believe stuck up England let you..."

France suddenly smirked and gave a small, creepy laugh. "Oh yes. Angleterre and I share a love that is much deeper than any other love in this world…"

"Pssh! What about our love, huh?" Prussia asked jokily, trying to look angry. And failing. Spain pouted beside him. "I guess you don't love us anymore…"

France laughed drily and leaned over, capturing Prussia's lips in a heated kiss. A moment later they were broken apart as Spain cleared his throat.

"I want to play Truth or Dare!" Spain suddenly demanded once more. After seeing the look of determination on his face, France sighed in defeat. Spain grinned. The best friends - sometimes more - could never say no to each other. "You know the rules! Do the dare or answer the question, or there will be punishment."

The trio were very serious about truth or dare. If Spain did not complete the challenge or answer the question, he would not be allowed to eat tomato for a year. Prussia wouldn't be allowed to drink beer for a year, and France would have to shave his head. And none of them would be allowed sex for a month with their individual lovers, Romano, Canada and England.

So if you were wondering, they usually (always) did the dare.

"I'll start!" Prussia grinned, glaring at Spain mischievously. "So, Antonio, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Spain announced happily, and Prussia frowned. He had no questions ready…

"Ever gotten a hard on in public?" Mein Gott that was soooo lame. He was the awesome Prussia! How'd he manage to think of something so lame? He quickly added, "Describe it."

Spain turned red as a tomato, and after a moment, began to describe a very embarrassing visit to the Italian twin's house. They had all gone out to eat, and after Romano accidently tumbled over and landed in a suggestive position, Italy had loudly asked why he had a… bulge in his pants.

"He did that on purpose," Prussia explained, grinning madly. Spain flushed a shade darker. "He's not as oblivious as everyone thinks."

"Well, I don't think anyone is innocent after Germany has-"

Prussia, slightly red, quickly cut his French friend off, "I do not need to hear what Italy does with my brother, thank you very much."

"Whatever. Antonio! Your turn," France said with a grin. Spain glared half-heartedly at his friend. They continued exchanging truths and dares for a little while, but mainly truths, all of them being far to cowardly than to actually accept a dare from the other.

Until finally;

"FINE! IF NO ONE HAS THE BALLS TO SAY DARE, I GUESS THE AWESOME ME WILL BE THE FIRST!" Prussia jumped up, pointing a finger dramatically at France, whose grin had suddenly turned secretive and slightly worrying. "Francis, I choose dare!"

The was a small silence before France shrugged and leant back into the couch. His smirk that was now plastered to his face said nothing good as he sipped his wine secretively.

"Uhhh, Fr-France...?" Prussia mumbled regretfully, suddenly regretting his decision as France's eyes all but screamed "RAPE". He was used to it yes, but he was NOT looking forward to it.

"I dare you to pretend to be Italy," France began, causing both of his friends to stare at him in confusion. "Call up Ludwig, and in Italy's voice, demand phone sex."

Prussia sat there in shell shocked silence, just staring at the Frenchman blankly. "B-But... I-It's WEST! Francis! WEST!"

Pretending to have not heard Prussia, France continued, "You have to act like Italy the whole time. Until Germany hangs up, no matter how long or soon that will take."

Seeing his friend open his mouth to argue, he quickly added, "You do Italy's voice perfectly, so suck it up. Or no beer."

"Francis~!" Prussia whined, but knew the damage was done.

"I'm sure our little Matthieu would be more than willing to help withhold sex..." France mused. "I mean, if he has needs, he could always join Anglterre and I... And I'm sure America or Russia wouldn't hesitate to pound his cute little-"

Prussia cleared his throat to cut France off. He seemed to turn slightly green at the thought of HIS Matthew getting sucked into... that... He stood up numbly. "Fine, whatever..."

Antonio, more than welcome to see how this would turn out, happily handed over his phone, seeing as his number was not programmed into Germany's phone and the number was blocked.

As Prussia hesitantly dialed the numbers, his two friends just smirked and France warned, "Remember, stay in character."

In the few moments before Germany picked up, Prussia had cleared his throat at least four times.

"Hello?" Germany's voice drifted through the phone, causing Prussia to jump. A light blush spread across his features as he realized what exactly he was about to do.

"Ve~ Doitsu!" Prussia's imitation was spot on, his nervousness only causing it to sound more accurate. "Doisu~ Where are you?"

Prussia should have expected it, he really should have.

"About three feet away from where you last called me four minutes ago." Uh-oh... West didn't sound happy at all. "Why aren't you on your phone?"

Thinking quickly, Prussia gasped out, "Ve~ Doitsu! It fell in the toilet! So I'm using Lovi's phone~!"

Spain simultaneously swooned at the mention of his little Italian, and glared at Prussia for using his little Lovino's nickname.

"Why are you phoning me than? You're wasting his minutes-!"

Prussia, seeing his chance, let out a long breathless moan, silencing the stunned German. "B-But, Doitsu! I-I n-need you..."

The three men could only imagine Germany's blush as he hastily replied, "Italy! I don't have time too-!"

He was cut off as Prussia moaned yet again. "If... If only you were here..."

Germany didn't seem to suspect anything, so Prussia continued.

"Doitsu!" Prussia cried, trying to make it sound as if he was on the edge of tears. It worked. "P-please?"

There was a silence on the other side, and for a moment, Prussia was sure Germany had hung up, but then he heard the shuffling of feet and the slam of a door.

"Hon hon hon... He's actually going to do it!" France seemed both shocked and excited for what was to come.

"I can't believe it..." Spain was equally disturbed and excited. Glancing up, he caught France's eye and nodded to him. Quickly, the two exited the room, leaving Prussia confused and alone. With the noises eminating from the phone. Noises he didn't want to hear. Noises from his brother - oh god... was he getting turned on! Why him?

"Oh... Hon hon hon..." Prussia quickly grabbed a pillow, trying to hide his hard on from his friends while continuing to play along on the phone, staying rather silent compared to the other man. "Gilbert seems to be enjoying this..."

Spain happily tugged away the pillow, smirking at the tent in Prussia's boxers.

"But he isn't making enough noise, Germany will get suspicious..." France added suggestively.

Prussia glared at his friends, easily identifying their intentions.

Spain dropped to his knees in front of Prussia, licking his lips as he tugged at the edge of the only clothes Prussia was wearing - his boxers.

"Wai-!" France slapped a hand over Prussia's mouth, and mouthed 'In Character' as he crawled up next to Prussia on the couch, his long fingers ghosting over Prussia's skin tauntingly.

Luckily, Germany didn't seem to notice the slight pause, too involved in his own… pleasure to notice the moment of quiet.

"Ah.. Ahhh!" Prussia struggled to sound like Italy when Spain suddenly grasped his length, stroking it slowly. Teasingly. "D-Damn..."

At a warning look from France, Prussia bit his lip as to keep the string of curses in. It was nearly impossible; however, when your one of best friends had just run his tongue along your dick, and the other was nipping and kissing at all the sensitive parts of your neck.

"Ahh…! Italy, speak dirty, little slut!"

Prussia had not heard Germany say anything for a while, he jumped when he did.

"Ve~! Oh! Doitsu! I want you… inside of me…" Prussia pleaded over the phone, "Ve~! I'm so hard for you…"

He felt tempted to reach down and do it himself unable to stand Spain's torture, and attempted to, but he was stopped when France grabbed his hand. He couldn't quite concentrate on what Germany was saying when France looked up at him behind his amazingly long lashes as he sucked on each of his fingers in turn.

"Ve~! Doitsu's so big!" Prussia added as France moved onto his pinky, blue eyes boring lustfully into red ones. Prussia let out another moan as the head of his cock was suddenly surrounded by the heat of Spain's mouth. "It feels so good! Give your little slut what he deserves~!

"I wonder why you're so good at this," France, who was suddenly naked, muttered to Prussia before nibbling on his ear.

Holding the phone as far as he could reach, he quietly hissed at France, "What do you expect? I'm friends with you!"

France didn't reply, but only smirked and led Prussia's hand to his own hard and neglected cock. Automatically, Prussia grasped it and began to pump it slowly. Torturously. Speaking of torturous… Spain was still playing with him teasingly, bobbing his head up and down, his hot little tongue brushing across the sensitive spots.

"Uhhh!" As Prussia felt himself growing closer and closer to his orgasm, he bucked into Spain's mouth, causing him to gag and back away, glaring at Prussia.

Prussia moaned as Spain shook his head, indicating he would not be finishing the job. At the same time, France decided he could not stand the Prussian's teasing and pulled him into his lap. He could feel France's cock against his ass. He slowly ground against it, enjoying the friction.

That is, until he felt a single finger prod against his entrance.

"Mmmhmmm-!" Prussia gave a half gasp, half moan as the finger intruded without the help of lube. Only to be joined by a second and third, as the French nation stretched and prepared him.

The usual pain shot through him as France entered, burying his shaft deeply in the German ex-nation.

As if remembering that Germany was on the phone, Prussia yelled, "Ve~! So deep inside me…"

France smirked and began to move, sliding out before pounding into the albino once more. After they settled into a regular pattern, Spain moved to sit in Prussia's lap, allowing their erections to rub against each other.

Spain's lips met Prussia's in a heated kiss, his hands travelling down his chest, exploring his lover's body. He groaned into the kiss as he received the same prep Prussia had just gotten, before Prussia thrust into the smaller man.

The room was filled with moans as the trio fell into an odd pattern of thrusts.

It was all Prussia could do to manage a small "Ve~! Bye bye Doitsu!" as Germany finished and hung up the phone.

Picking up the pace, France reached around and seized Spain's cock, stroking it in time with their pattern as Prussia and Spain continued to kiss heatedly. He continued to thrust, seeming to hit that special spot inside Prussia every other thrust. Prussia came first, his cum filling Spain as he went limp, but continued to ride out his orgasm. Next was Spain who gasped as Prussia hit something inside of him, making him see white and cum over the two's stomachs, and fell against Prussia. France came not even a second later, shooting everything into Prussia, and refusing to move.

The three just lay there, covered in sweat and smiling blankly, all too breathless to say anything.

After what seemed like hours, Spain finally rolled off of them, blushing lightly when he felt a bit of Prussia's cum run down his leg.

"Fuck…" was all Prussia managed to say as he felt France's dick slid out of him. Turning over to face France, Prussia glared as France pulled him down, rubbing their vital regions together once more. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

"I only give little sluts what they deserve," France joked, before pulling Prussia into a kiss. After making out for a few minutes, Prussia broke away and jumped Spain, pinning him to the couch.

"So… Truth or Dare?" Prussia smirked, running his tongue down Spain's neck, leaving small bites and sucking on the sensitive parts he knew would set Spain off. Spain just stared lustfully at the Prussian, already ready for another round.

"Dare."

**Please Favorite and Review *bows* Thank you very much for reading! Please let me know what you think! :) **


End file.
